Asphalt-in-water emulsion compositions are widely used as pavement sealers and coatings. The use of natural vegetable polyphenolic extracts (NVPE) as an emulsifier component to prepare stable, slow-setting, anionic, asphalt-in-water emulsions is disclosed in the related U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,476, entitled Quebracho/Surfactant Compositions as Universal Bitumen/Water Emulsifiers, and in the related U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,000 entitled Polyphenolic Vegetable Extract/Surfactant Compositions as Universal Bitumen/Water Emulsions, the disclosures of both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein to the extent needed. These patents disclose the use of quebracho and other NVPE in conjunction with an anionic surfactant selected from the group consisting essentially of the salts of alpha olefin sulfonates, alkyl aryl sulfonates, and mixtures thereof. The emulsions produced thereby dry faster and yield residual asphalt having higher viscosity, a higher softening temperature, greater ductility, faster curing time, increased adhesion and increased cohesive strength as compared to existing asphalt-in-water emulsions.